Moving On
by Oni-Panda379
Summary: The Battle of Manhattan is over and the Avengers have to go on with their lives. But is it that simple? Steve Rogers was made to be a soldier. He didn't know how to live a civilian life. And Tony was barely holding it together after nearly dying. What do they do now? How do they move on from here?


**A/N: Hi and welcome! This is probably the third time I've attempted to write this story. Hopefully, this is the attempt that sticks. There are a few things I do want to warn readers before they read this fic. It will deal with religion and its views on homosexuality. It may not ever get too deep but there will be mentions of it at least.**

**I believe that Steve would be religious, to an extent anyways. He was from the forties. One of many decades where religion and devotion were every very important. Tony, probably not so much for him. But maybe he'll have a moment where he does think about becoming devote. I haven't really gotten that far yet. But that will be a part of the story. So if you don't like that, I wouldn't recommend you reading this story.**

**Also, both Tony and Steve will struggle through liking someone of the same sex. This is not one of those stories where everyone is gay and nothing hurts. I'm not going into detail right now, just letting you know for future chapters.**

**There also will be mentions of PTSD.**

**Anyways, happy reading!**

**Chapter 1**

**What Now?**

**STSTS**

Crowds of people gathered along the yellow police tape that sectioned off a part of a park's paved area. At the center, on a manhole stood a tall blond man wearing a red cape and strange armor. Another man just as tall with black hair and a black and green leather long coat across from the blond man. The black haired one had a muzzle over his mouth. It was an odd sight to behold that was for sure, even in a place like New York City. But what was most strange was who these men were. The public may not know yet but Steve knew who they were.

Thor and Loki.

Thor, a warrior prince from a different world and Loki, his brother, a trickster and a villain who tried to overthrow his father's kingdom then tried to take over Earth. They were claimed to be the Norse gods of the same name. Thor the God of Thunder and Loki the God of Mischief.

Just thinking about all that boggled Steve's mind.

These two men were from another _planet_. They were _alien_ but looked so _human_, it unnerved Steve on a deep level. During the forties, from when Steve was from, if anyone went around talking about something like that, they'd be labeled insane. Aliens were nothing but science fiction back then. But now, it wasn't. He could only wonder what else might be fact instead of fiction now.

What's more, they claimed to be gods. Steve may not be as devote as most but his belief in only one God was very much a part of him. He couldn't fathom anyone, alien or not, daring to commit such hubris.

Steve cleared his mind of those wondering thoughts. He could put that away and think about it later, among all the other thoughts he hadn't the time to mull over yet.

He stood a few feet from where Thor and Loki stood. Bruce Banner (a meek little scientist that could turn into a _giant_ _green_ _beast_) picked up a clear cylinder shaped container from a padded silver suitcase then handed it over to Thor. Inside of it was a bright glowing cube, the tessaract. That small cube held untold power.

Others, the rest of the Avengers, made a circle around Thor and Loki. Tony Stark, a billionaire that had a flying metal suit. Natasha Romanoff, an agent that once worked for the Russian government. She was much older than she appeared, but Steve wasn't brave enough to ask how old. Clint Barton, an archer that was used against them at first. He really didn't know them all that well aside from what little he's learned from their time together.

They all had a codename too but he preferred to think of them with their real names. It made them seem more, well, human. More normal. Steve was far from normal, but he felt out of place with them. It was sort of reversed to how he used to feel. He was the only "super powered" person during his era. But now, he was one of many. It was strange to think about.

Thor forced Loki to take hold of the case then twisted it, causing the tessaract to activate. Steve closed his eyes against the bright flash of light that engulfed the Asgardians then shot up into the sky. It only took seconds and they were gone. Just like that.

It was silent for a moment then a cheer erupted across the crowd.

Of course they were happy. Why wouldn't they? The bad guy was defeated, the alien invasion was over. New York, the earth, was safe again. There was a long road to recovery, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered as that people were alive, families were saved. Steve's job was done.

That brought up a new question: what now?

Steve glanced around, watching as the people dispersed that were there to watch. It was over now. He wasn't needed anymore. That thought rung in his head. He never thought about what he would do afterward. The same with the war he was in nearly seventy years ago. He never thought about what he'd do after it was over.

Sleeping seven decades certainly wasn't something he planned to do.

And now he was in a similar predicament but this time there wasn't any need to crash-land a bomb laden plane into ice. He was in a world he didn't know, where he didn't really exist. He wasn't sure if his old bank account was still active. He was a soldier. He trained for fighting and defending. What was he supposed to do with all this sudden free time?

He was offered a job with S.H.I.E.L.D., but he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it or not.

Steve ambled over to where he saw his teammates getting ready to go their separate ways. He very well may never see them again after today. Unless the world was under attack again. That was what they were called together for in the first place. There really wasn't much for them outside of that.

"Hey, Cap!"

Steve turned to see Tony beaconing him over with a wave of his hand. He supposed "Cap" was supposed to be a nickname for him. He wouldn't know, no one really gave him one before.

He walked over to him, hands stuffed in his trouser pockets. He and Tony didn't get off well when they first met. Steve didn't know why, but he didn't like Tony one bit the moment he set eyes on him. Usually he ever did that but for seom reason Tony rubbed him the wrong way instantly.

"Stark," Steve greeted stiffly with a nod. They may not hate each other but they weren't friends either.

"Cap," Tony returned with a curt nod but then broke out into a smile. "So... we won, huh?"

"Seems like it."

"Yeah, uh…" Tony seemed to falter a bit over the sudden awkwardness between them. "What are you going to do now?"

Steve shrugged. "I have no idea really. What about you?"

Tony looked over to where Bruce stood, talking to Natasha then turned back to Steve with a grin. "I got a new bro to induct into my mad scientist ways. We may make some death rays or something."

Steve nodded, not really amused by Tony's jest. "Sounds like fun."

He didn't know why, but the fact that everyone was pairing off bothered him. Natasha and Clint were getting in a taxi together and Tony would be driving off with Bruce in his shiny red car. Steve would kind of be… alone.

They stood there a moment, not saying anything till Tony broke the silence by rummaging through his pockets. "Here, this is my cell number." He held out a scrap of paper to Steve. "I'll be at my tower, Stark Tower for the next few weeks. You know," he grinned then, "that big ugly building in the middle of town."

Steve chuckled, remembering the look Tony gave him when he spoke of what the thought of the tower. "Sorry, I shouldn't have—"

Tony waved a dismissive hand. "You aren't right but that did get me thinking. It needs remodeling." He fiddled with the tie tack pinned to his blue-grey tie as he made a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, maybe a bigger party deck. Yes, perfect. Thanks for the suggestion."

"No problem." Steve's smile grew wider as the awkwardness seemed to leave them finally.

"You know, if you want, you're welcome to stop by. You won't see a better view anywhere else in the city."

He didn't know why, but that invitation stuck to Steve. Did this mean that Tony wanted to be friends? Or was it just a courtesy thing? He wasn't sure, but he still appreciated the thought. Maybe he wasn't going to be totally alone in this new place and time.

Steve tucked the paper away in an inside pocket of his jacket, where he wouldn't lose it. Cell phones, yet another invention he missed out on and would probably have to learn how to use. It was crazy, being able to call someone from anywhere.

"Thank you but I think I'll pass right now. I have… I have some things I need to do." It took a lot of effort to cover up the catch in his voice. Out of nowhere he felt a weight on his chest that felt crushing.

He said his goodbyes to the others then they went on their separate ways. Steve left on his motorcycle for Brooklyn. A replica of an old model he once rode during the forties. It was new but the familiarity of the old style of build made him feel a little bit better than riding something that was new and unfamiliar to him. He still had so much to learn about this new world he was in. Because really, it might as well be an alien planet to him with how different some things were.

**STSTS**

Steve entered his small apartment, draping his leather jacket over an armchair then toeing off his shoes. It was specially designed and decorated to match the apartments from the forties. For the most part anyways. There were some SHIELD issued gadgets on his desk that were clearly not from the forties with their sleek designs.

He understood that the agents were only trying to make him feel comfortable, give him a place to escape when the pressure of the new world got to him. But really, being in the little apartment that was starling similar to the home he grew up in, it made him homesick. He could imagine walking in and smelling his mother's fresh cookies and hear her humming.

Steve ruffled a hand through his hair then went to his desk and sat down in the hard wooden chair. It was barely noon. He wasn't hungry enough to make lunch and he just couldn't find it in himself to nap. So he went through the papers scattered around the desk. It was all files given to him by SHIELD, many of them he demanded to have.

Gently he picked up the one laying on top. He held it as if it was made of glass and just looking at it brought a lump to his throat. The file was of Peggy Carter. His lost love. This thin piece of paper was all he had of her. It had a number on it but he didn't know if it was current. It didn't even say if she had gotten married or not.

And he was just too scared to pick of the phone and try.

He didn't think his heart could handle the sound of the number being disconnected. At least, that's what he told himself. In actuality, he didn't know what he'd say to her if it did work. It's been seventy years, even though he only woke a week ago and it felt like just minutes from when he talked to Peggy over the radio. She was up in age and probably had a happy life full of children and grandchildren. He didn't want to just show up and disturb her life. It wouldn't be fair to her.

Heart heavy, he set the file aside. Looking at it hurt and brought up too many feelings for him to handle. He left the desk, not wanting to look at any of the others. Most of them he already studied before he went to the helicarrier. The rest really weren't that vital to know right now.

He paced around his living room, anxious and restless.

But now what? What was he supposed to do now?

**STSTS**


End file.
